Son of the Dragon King
by Mach9330
Summary: Naruto is the son of the Dragon King, Onaga. When he was a baby, Shao Kahn killed his parents and took the throne that belonged to him, keeping Naruto around to ward off potential threats and as an attack. As the final Mortal Kombat tournament between Earthrealm and Outworld draws closer, Naruto begins to question his origins, leading him to his destiny, and to his father's throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Dragon**

**Synopsis: When Shao Kahn poisoned and killed Onaga, he learned that Onaga had a son with a woman. Deciding to show off his superiority, he decided to take Onaga's son and raise him as his heir, though his true purpose was to use him as a weapon. After nearly 10,000 years, Onaga's son finally breaks free of his master's control and after learning his true origins, join's the Earthrealm forces to stop Shao Kahn.**

**Story Start**

**10,300 years before MK9**

Long ago, Outworld was ruled not by Shao Kahn…but by a creature known as Onaga. Onaga was an immensely powerful human-like Dragon. His power was so great that none of the elder gods wished to earn his ire in anyway, because they did not have the strength to challenge him directly. Part of the reason the Elder God's feared him so much was not because of his plan's to merge the realm's in some twisted desire to bring about order under his leadership, but because he had the power to permanently kill the God's, something that was thought to be impossible. He also had a man who advised him on all matters, including his plans for conquest. This advisor was none other than Shao Kahn, the God Protector of Outworld. Onaga had already conquered several minor and unimportant realms, including Zaterra, the home of the future Reptile's race. Onaga could have conquered the other Realm's whenever he wanted. But he appeared to be lazy. Onaga claimed that he wanted to wait until the "right time" to conquer them…whatever that meant. His next planned conquest was Edenia, but he seemed to be waiting for something.

Onaga was feared and respected throughout the realms for his great power and his temper. Even his own personal servants feared him because he was known to fly into a murderous rage at the smallest inconvenience and send the hapless servant halfway across the room…well, at least half of them anyway. Shao Kahn did not approve of his master's way of doing things. Not because he felt sorry for those poor suckers or anything. No… Shao Kahn wanted Onaga's position for himself. All this time of planning conquest and not doing enough of it left Shao Kahn with a hunger for power and conquest. Shao Kahn began making plans to kill Onaga and take over Outworld, where after he had built an army that was bigger than Onaga's, he would conquer other realms and merge them to Outworld. The Gods and mortals would soon fear and know his name.

Unknown to Shao Kahn, at least for the moment, the reason Onaga was waiting before conquering one of the more prominent Realms like Edenia was two-fold. First, Onaga was very old. As far as recorded history was concerned, he was only King Outworld had ever had. Only the Elder God's could say otherwise. The point being, he was old, and while he could regenerate his wounds and was very long-lived, he wasn't immortal, not truly. He was immune to death from disease and age, but he could be weakened by poison and killed in battle. Onaga was seeking a way to undo this perceived weakness before he began targeting more prominent realms. The other reason was his child.

Onaga was old, being at least over 100,000 years old but he had no immediate heir to his throne. If he died, all his plans would fall apart and all of his advisor's would vie for his throne. So, he kidnapped a woman and used her to give him a son. Her…willingness was never something that concerned him.

And yesterday, a son had been born to him. He had spiky red hair, but he had small black dragon wings, horns, scaled hands with claws, and royal purple eyes with slit pupils, just like his own. Tonight, he would feast, and then he would invade Edenia in one year and conquer it.

"**Kahn!"** Onaga bellowed from his throne room. His loud voice booming through the fortress. Even the guards themselves cringed and felt a tinge of pity for the advisor. But still, better him than them. Kahn groaned and went to see what the stupid reptile was yelling about now.

"Yes, mighty Onaga?" Kahn said respectfully keeping a healthy distance from Onaga's massive claws.

"**Have the chef's prepare a feast. There is much to celebrate this day!"** Onaga roared.

Shao Kahn held back his contempt. "May I ask what we are celebrating, O mighty Onaga?"

"**Why, nothing but our eventual conquest of Edenia. And the birth of my son and heir, Naruto, The Dragon Prince!"** Onaga bellowed. Shao Kahn grit his teeth in frustration. With an heir now, it would be much harder for Kahn to claim the throne after he killed Onaga. But maybe…yes, that would work. The poison he got from his ally Havik in Chaosrealm would kill the Shadow Monks as well. It was decided then. He would kill Onaga tonight.

**That night**

Dinner was now being served. Onaga and his men including Shao Kahn were there seated and feasting when Shao Kahn decided to make his move.

"My King, the finest wine in all of Outworld." Shao Kahn spoke as he snapped his fingers to get the attention of a shadow monk, who brought the bottle of wine. After pouring a glass for Onaga, the Dragon King looked at Shao Kahn for a second and his stare caught Shao Kahn's attention.

"**Drink this."** Onaga offer his glass to Shao Kahn.

"My King, this is yours. I am not worthy of the honor to share your drink." Shao Kahn tried to decline. Havik said that the poison would not harm Shao Kahn, but he would rather not risk it. He had future conquests, after all!

Onaga smiled **"Drink. Your king commands it. In fact, so shall all my men!"** Onaga ordered and the Shadow Monks poured a glass of the same wine for everyone including Shao Kahn.

The Dragon King downed it all in one gulp. Shao Kahn allowed himself a small smirk as everyone drank the wine that was filled with the poison Shao Kahn place inside.

"**That is good wine. Bring me more!" **Onaga shouted.

"Yes, my King." Shao Kahn nod his head as he snaps his finger.

"**Tonight is a wonderful night! My men, my soldiers, my unstoppable army! In one year, EDENIA SHALL BE MINE!" **Onaga laughed as everyone but Shao Kahn cheered for the dragon king.

But soon Onaga dropped his glass as it shattered to the floor. "My King, what is wrong?" Shao Kahn acted as if he cared for Onaga's health. Onaga turned to Shao Kahn and back-handed to his advisor.

Shao Kahn smashed against the dining room walls. Shao Kahn cough up small amounts of blood from Onaga's powerful attack. Onaga stomp over to Shao Kahn and grabbed him by the throat. He tosses Shao Kahn over to the dinner table and the table was destroyed by the force of Onaga's throw.

Onaga's men were coughing and choking as they all dropped dead, one by one. Shao Kahn remained unaffected as he stood up which left Onaga confused. Shao Kahn wiped the blood from his mouth and laugh at the Dragon King.

"**How are you not affected!?" **Onaga demand an answer as blood trailed down Onaga's eyes, the poison working through his veins.

"The poison specially made for you and your men, O 'mighty' Onaga. A little present from Chaosrealm! Your rule is over, Onaga, and your throne will be mine!" Shao Kahn summoned his War-Hammer and swung his hammer upward and smashed Onaga's face and the Dragon King was sent flying through the walls.

"**You will pay for your betrayal!" **Onaga shouted as he got up, the poison weakening him as he spit up blood.

Onaga made the first move by breathing a gout of flame at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn put up a green magic barrier to shield himself from the attack. Shao Kahn then created a green-colored Light Spear and threw several at Onaga. The spears pierced Onaga's hide, since he was weakened now, and Onaga staggered but did not fall to his knees.

Onaga made a dash towards Shao Kahn at a speed that someone of Onaga's size should not possess. Onaga punched Shao Kahn, but it was much weaker since the poison was weakening him further. Onaga punched him in the face again and then in the chest, cracking his ribs before throwing Shao Kahn into the air and flying upwards at high speed and kicking Shao Kahn in the spine with both legs and had Onaga not been poisoned and Shao Kahn not been wearing armor, Shao Kahn's spine would have broken, and Kahn was sent crashing into the ground. Shao Kahn used was little healing magic he had and healed the minor damage.

Onaga flew down towards Shao Kahn, but right before he made it to Shao Kahn, Onaga stopped abruptly and coughed up blood, only to get smashed in the face by Shao Kahn's war-hammer again. Onaga bounced off the ground after being hit by Shao Kahn and coughed up more blood as he landed. Shao Kahn had an evil smile on his face as he had won, despite his cheap underhanded tactics.

"I win." Shao Kahn laughed. Onaga's eyes widen in fear.

"**Your RULE IS OVER! YOUR THRONE IS MINE!" **Shao Kahn saw fear in Onaga's yellow dragon eyes. Shao Kahn shouted with all his might,** "YOU WILL DIE!". **Onaga tried to get up but Shao Kahn summoned his personal spear and cut Onaga across the chest deeply several times as he did so, before slicing him deeply in the shoulder, causing blood to fly, and knocking Onaga into the air. Shao Kahn leapt up and Shoulder-Charged Onaga in the face, before grabbing Onaga's leg and throwing him back down to the floor. Coming back down himself, Shao Kahn stabbed his spear through Onaga back and spine, impaling him to the floor. Shao summoned his Wrath-Hammer and smashed Onaga in the head until the Dragon King's head exploded.

"Fatality," Shao Kahn announced, pride filling him at killing his hated enemy.

"The King is dead…" one of Onaga's soldier's spoke as they came in.

"I am your king now! No, not a king. An Emperor! Emperor Shao Kahn!" Shao Kahn proclaimed. Seeing little choice, the soldier's bowed to him and proclaimed him their Emperor. The new Emperor smirked as his mind began formulating plans of conquest.

**1 year later**

Shao Kahn walked into the room where Onaga's son was kept. In a small crib was the baby Naruto.

1 year ago, upon assuming the Emperor's Throne, Shao Khan drained the vegetation energies of Outworld to increase his power until he turned the realm into a barren wasteland. Afterwards, he subdued the small pockets of rebellion that did not wish for him to rule.

Now, he had to figure out what to do with Naruto. The boy was the son of the Dragon King, and the woman Kushina. Kushina was the part that made this interesting, because she was Edenian. Not just any Edenian but a powerful demi-god daughter of Argus. Being that her special skills were related to fire, Onaga saw her as the perfect vessel to breed his child. Shao Kahn had killed her right after he killed Onaga. Allowing her to live would have eventually turned the boy against him.

Still, that left Naruto. The boy was a Dragon/Edenian/Demi-God hybrid, who's potential could one day surpass Onaga's own. The smart thing to would probably be to kill him. Yet at the same time, Shao Kahn saw opportunity. Even though he had given up his status as a God and became an Immortal, he could not participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament's himself. He wasn't concerned about Edenia, Outworld's warriors surpassed theirs, as Outworld already won the first of ten Mortal Kombat Tournament's. Soon enough, they would win their final round, and then he would take Edenia, and make Sindel his queen.

Still, he needed an heir to keep his political position secure. And even without his Draconic heritage, Naruto's power would be great. Great enough that once he was old enough, he would make a valueable trump card in the wars to come. An added benefit was that nobody living, except maybe the Elder God's and himself, knew of Naruto's existence. So, Kahn made his decision.

After speaking a complex series of spells that took a whole day, Naruto's draconic heritage was sealed away and he was left with only his Edenian/ Demigod heritage. Naruto's wing's and horn's vanished, his scales and claws vanished to reveal healthy flesh and his pupil's lost their slit appearance, gaining a normal round appearance.

'_Yes, once he is grown, he will be my most powerful weapon.'_ Shao Kahn thought with evil glee.

**450 years before MK9**

It was the Mortal Kombat Tournament again. 50 years ago, the Great Kung Lao had defeated Shang Tsung in the final bout of the tournament, which made Earthrealm the first to break Shao Kahn's winning streak. Shao Kahn was not pleased with this, and made Shang Tsung, his champion in the Mortal Kombat tournament for Earthrealm until that point, remain as an old man in this tournament.

Kung Lao, despite being 70 years old, looked like a 40 year old man. A gift from the Elder God's for winning the last tournament was that he aged slower. They wanted to stop the merging of the Realms that Shao Kahn had been doing. The One Being would come back if enough of the realms merged together. The last thing they wanted was the One Being coming back.

"Kung Lao," Shang Tsung announced from his throne, with Kitana standing off to the side, after his hated enemy defeated his last opponent. "You are the last champion of Earthrealm to come this far in the tournament. But before you can face me again, you have one more challenger to face."

"I will face whom ever I must to safeguard Earthrealm." Kung Lao humbly.

"Not this one, I think." Shang Tsung said with no small amount of glee, as he looked forward to watching him die so he could take his soul and finally get his revenge for his humiliation 50 years ago. "For your next challenger is the Prince of Outworld and Shao Kahn's heir-apparent to the throne, Naruto!"

A fiery dragon of red flames fly from the sky towards the ground near Kung Lao. When it impacted, it created a fiery tornado of red flames. When it dissipated, burning embers remained as Naruto was shown to be kneeling and then stood up, decked out in his dark armor(**MKX Dark Emperor Liu Kang Outfit, only the headband is black)**.

"You are the son of Shao Kahn?" Kung Lao questioned as he prepared for battle.

"I am." Naruto said as his eyes glowed with red fire, "And you're about to be a dead man." Naruto roared as he unleashed a Flame Dragon Kick, his foot covered by his red fire, as he hit the Great Kung Lao in the chest, sending him flying through a pillar in Shang Tsung's throne room.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung said in amusement as he hadn't technically started the fight yet, but would not stop the obviously eager prince from killing Shang's hated enemy.

The Great Kung Lao spun to his feet and the two began to trade blows with each other before they broke apart. Naruto sidestepped a straight punch to his face, then ducked under a spinning back kick. He quickly responded by hitting Kung Lao with several jabs to the face. Kung Lao stumbled back a bit, before recovering and throwing a chop strike to the chest, which Naruto avoided and ducked under the hop kick. Naruto rapidly hit Kung Lao in the stomach twenty times at near super-human speed, before hitting Kung Lao in the face with his elbow, and then grabbing his face and smashing against his knee, cracking the Great Kung Lao's skull, before doing a backflip kick that dislocated Kung Lao's jaw and sent him into the air.

The Great Kung Lao landed on his back. "Get up, champion of Earthrealm." Naruto prodded. "Surely that is not all you can do."

"Allow me to show you," Kung Lao said as he rose to his feet and fired a ball of flames from his hands that hit Naruto. Kung Lao moved in swiftly and delivered an over-head strike followed by two palm strikes and then a backhand. Naruto swiftly moved to his feet again and traded blows with Kung Lao for several moments, only for the great defender of Earthrealm to break through Naruto's defense and performs a butterfly kick and uppercut, which damages Naruto's jaw and skull and causes him to fly in the air. As he came back down, Kung Lao kicked him in the face, causing another damaging blow to the secret Dragon Prince's jaw and skull. As he landed on his back, Kung Lao generated a stream of flames from his hands and blasted Naruto for a full minute. Kung Lao stopped after a moment, only to see that Naruto was uninjured by his flames.

"All that effort for a few bruises and cracked bones?" Naruto wondered out loud as he had a bruise on his left cheek, one on his chin, broken nose that he reset, and a trickle of blood from his lips.

"Your fire burns hot, Great Kung Lao, and you are a skilled warrior. I can see why you were able to beat Shang Tsung so easily," Naruto said as he knew it would piss Shang off, evidenced by the grumbling he heard from the old man, "But my dragonfire is hotter." Naruto thrust his hand forward launched a red Fireball at a faster speed than Kung Lao, and it hit the Earthrealm warrior in the chest, burning him and knocking him back.

Kung Lao fired another fireball, only Naruto to swat it aside and then he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared next to his opponent, before slamming his fist into his stomach and punching him in the face that Kung Lao was sent flying through another pillar. Kung Lao struggled to get up.

Off to the side, Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm was worried. He had not known of Shao Kahn's apparent son's existence. He had hoped at first that Kung Lao would be able to overcome this new threat but it was not looking good. If Kung Lao died, Outworld's winning streak would begin again. And Raiden was not sure that a warrior of Kung Lao's skill would come again for at least 2 centuries.

Naruto stunned the Kung Lao with an axe kick and then delivers a roundhouse to his head. As Kung Lao stumbled, Naruto delivered a jab to Kung Lao's face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull further. Afterwards, he kicked the Kung Lao's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponent's neck, cracking the Earthrealm warriors vertebrae. Finally, he kicked his opponent's face, and delivered three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to fracture Kung Lao's ribcage.

Kung Lao stumbled to his feet, but he could not lift his arms. He no longer had the strength to fight. He had been beaten.

"Finish him!" Shang commanded with glee in his voice. Only to get hit in the face with a piece of marble from the broken pillars by Naruto that comically knocked him out of his seat.

"You don't command me, Sorcerer. Remember, I was already over 9000 years old when you were born. Only Shao Kahn can command me. The next time you forget that, you will do so without the benefit of a spine." Naruto coldly stated, causing Shang Tsung to curse himself for getting too excited and forgetting himself.

"You gave me a good fight and you fought valiantly, Great Kung Lao." Naruto said as he assumed his stance and prepared to finish him. "Die with your head held high." Naruto hands ignited in red flames and he delivered a series of punches to Kung Lao's torso, before he followed up with four more, each one leaving a burning hole in the Great Kung Lao's torso. Naruto then charged his red flames into his fist, until it glowed crimson, and he roared, delivering a one-inch punch that destroyed Kung Lao's entire torso and left his broken body in five pieces, with his guts laying all over the floor.

"Fatality!" Shang Tsung said in approval as Kung Lao's soul flowed into him and he smiled as he finally got his revenge. It had been his idea to use the Prince in this tournament. He had thought of Goro, a prominent rising star in the Shokan's ranks and the Prince of the Shokan, but Prince Naruto was the 2nd strongest fighter in Outworld, surpassed only by Shao Kahn himself.

Raiden and what remained of the Earthrealm delegation hung their heads in defeat as their champion was slain and Outworld's win streak began again. They were not sure they would be able to win another tournament again.

While Raiden was sulking, Naruto joined Shang Tsung and Kitana. "Well done, my prince," Shang Tsung complimented. "Our Emperor will be most pleased with this development."

"My father would have been pleased had we not had to repeat another 5 centuries of tournaments because you got cocky and lost to Kung Lao on what would have been our 10th victory." Naruto snapped, making Shang Tsung shut up.

"Now, Naruto," Kitana playfully chided. "Shang Tsung may have lost but that's all in the past. It will another 50 years before we have to concern ourselves with this business again."

"I suppose that is true," Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Kitana's waist, before he groped her ass.

"Father wanted to speak with y-you after you w-won," Kitana as she blushed in embarrassment at her lover groping her in public. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she had been be experiencing near-divine pleasure in his bed for 5 millennia, she just preferred keeping that in a more private setting.

"I'll speak with him later. We have business to attend to," Naruto stated lustfully before he addressed. "Enjoy the feast my Father has planned for our Victory, Shang Tsung. I'm going to go and have desert early."

"Very Well, my Prince." Shang Tsung said as Naruto and the Edenian princess disappeared in a whirlwind of red flames, likely to Naruto's lavish bedroom. If Shang Tsung knew anything about that usually went, they would be in there for awhile. The prince was quite the ladies man, after all.

**Naruto's bedroom**

Naruto and Kitana reappeared in his golden bedroom and immediately Kitana undid the pin in her hair to let her hair flow freely and pulled her face mask off, while Naruto pulled off his torso armor to reveal six-pack abs and lean muscle.

"You ass," Kitana said as she hit his chest, "You know I don't like it when you grope me in public."

"I'm sorry, Kitana," Naruto apologized sincerely, "I sometimes forget myself. It's just that I have not seen you in months."

Kitana sighed as she realized it was merely out of a desire to see the woman he loved. She had been away on a mission to assassinate some fools that were plotting rebellion against their Kahn and Naruto had been away for months on Shang Tsung's island. Kitana had only arrived in time to see the final match. "Come here, you loveable buffoon." Kitana said as she initiated another kiss with him, their tongues dancing inside each other's mouths. Naruto ran a hand through her dark hair as Kitana wrapped her arms around her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them over to his bed.

**Lemon **

Naruto sat himself down on his bed, kicking off his shoes as he helped Kitana out of her skin-tight suit, revealing her fit and beautiful body. Naruto played with and groped Kitana's breasts for a bit, eliciting sweet moans from the beautiful Edenian princess. Naruto worked his magic on her for several minutes before moving lower. Naruto kissed his way up her leg, building her anticipation as he moved his mouth closer to her cunt. Finally, he reached his prize, inserting his tongue in her pussy and licking it.

"Oh, Naruto," Kitana moaned, her voice filled with lust. She out her hand on his hand, urging him further onward as with every skillful lick, he was rewarded with a moan from Kitana bringing her closer to climax.

After 5 minutes of him licking her cunt, Kitana was ready for her climax. "Oh god Naruto. I'm cumming!" She moaned as she came all over his. He eager licked up her love juices until she finished cumming.

Naruto pulled his head up, savoring her taste, "Mm, like nectar. Just as I remember" He said. As she lay on her back, leg spread wide, Naruto positioned himself over her, the length on his big cock rubbing against her outer folds, teasing her as his mighty sword eagerly desired to be sheathed.

"Were you not eager for this earlier? Stop teasing me, Naruto," Kitana moaned.

"Ahh, but you love it when I tease you like that," Naruto whispered as he nibbled on her ear playfully while still teasing her.

"Please" Kitana pleaded, no longer able to take it, and Naruto relented.

"I'll start out slow." He whispered.

Smiling lightly, Kitana nodded in appreciation, before her face scrunched up as Naruto began to bury himself into her. They hadn't had sex in months after all.

Naruto smiled down at Kitana as he completely sheathed himself inside of her, before he French-kissed her, as she grabbed onto his shoulders paralyzed by the pleasure of his cock being buried in her cunt. "I-It's so big." She whispered with a gasp.

"You're so tight, Kitana." Groaning, Naruto kissed Kitana again, lustfully, and began to pay attention to her breasts again.

After a minute of Naruto staying motionless and kissing Kitana, the women finally bucked her hips against his, showing she was ready. "Fuck me." Kitana smiled.

Naruto pulled out only until the tip was in and with a hard grunt, plunged his cock back into Kitana. The sudden hard thump made Kitana moan loudly, her mind losing focus.

Naruto began to hammer away into Kitana, as he lost himself in her tight walls "Fuck." Naruto hissed, as he suddenly sat up, bringing Kitana with as he lay on his back and she was on top of him. He continued to pound away, as a moaning Kitana reached down to kiss him, the both of them losing themselves in their pleasure.

**Shao Kahn's Chamber**

**2 hours later**

"The Great Kung Lao is dead, my emperor." Shang Tsung said as he knelt before Shao Kahn.

"It will take another 9 wins before we can merge Earthrealm into Outworld. You have already failed me once, Sorcerer. Do not fail again." Shao Kahn said, his insinuation of what would happen very clear.

"Yes, my emperor." Shang Tsung said as he bowed deeply.

"Where are Naruto and Kitana? They should have come with you." Shao Kahn said in annoyance.

"I believe they retired to the Prince's bedchambers, Emperor." Shang Tsung said and Shao Kahn snorted. Annoyed at his weapons sexual appetite. Then again, considering Shao Kahn had his own collection of concubines, he had little right to complain.

"Those two should know better by now than to do such a thing. Naruto will need to be punished for this breach of decorum." Shao kahn grumbled.

"If I may Emperor," Shang Tsung requested and Shao Kahn let him speak, "Perhaps if you wish to punish him, you could make be forced to participate in the next 9 Mortal Kombat Tournaments with Earthrealm. It would serve as a punishment and would also ensure that we would always win."

Shao Kahn stroked his chin and thought it over. It would be a suitable punishment, since it was not a large breach but still one that needed to be addressed. On the other hand, "The Shokan might not appreciate that. They had been hoping to have their Prince Goro participate."

"Prince Goro can still participate, My Emperor, I was merely suggesting that Prince Naruto be a last resort of sorts for any Earthrealmer that makes it as far as Kung Lao did." Shang Tsung said.

"Very well, I will inform him of this when they are done." Shao Kahn said. No point in making his weapon pissed off when there was no real need. He did not need him turning against him.

Plus, he was glad that the seals that he placed on Naruto were also stopping him from getting his women pregnant. Naruto slept around with a lot of women at Shao Kahn's court, like Sheeva, Tanya, and occasionally Skarlet. But he seemed to prefer the company of Jade, who was away on a mission right now, and Kitana. If they shared romantic feelings with him, they were good about hiding it from Shao Kahn. If he did get them pregnant and the baby showed dragon features like Naruto did, then he would begin asking the wrong questions and that is the last thing Shao Kahn needed, because then he would have to kill Naruto, and he so enjoyed watching his attack dog work.

**The Hour Glass**

Kronika looked at this new development with interest. The Titan and Keeper of Time had restored the timeline hundred's of times over the eon's. This was due to events not lining up with what she wanted for the universe. Whatever that perfect vision of the universe was, only she knew. Still, in all the timelines, Onaga had never had a child, and this child was powerful. Thanks to his demi-god heritage, she could not simply erase him, not without drawing unwanted attention.

For now, she decided she would let this timeline play out. Her decision was further cemented when she saw Naruto kill Liu Kang's direct ancestor 150 years before Liu Kang was supposed to fight in Mortal Kombat, which prevented his birth but not Kung Lao's. This pleased her. It would save her the trouble of subtly manipulating Raiden and Liu Kang into fighting each other.

**Netherrealm**

"That was unexpected," Quan Chi noted, watching Naruto destroyed Liu Kang's ancestor.

"Indeed, Shao Kahn's child is very powerful," Shinnok noted while privately, he thought, '_So, Onaga's child is back in play. But it appears part of his heritage is sealed away. By now, he should have been much stronger than Shao Kahn. It appears that Shao Kahn took the child and is using him as an enforcer and attack dog. I will need to weaken both Earthrealm and Outworld before I can invade Earthrealm again. Mayhaps…yes, that could work. I will turn this boy against Shao Kahn. But how?'_

Shinnok thought long and hard about what to do. He figured the best way was to help the dragon hybrid learn of his true heritage. Naruto probably would not care that Onaga was a monster or that he was born of rape, but he would care that Shao Kahn had killed his mother, had stolen the throne that belonged to him, and was just using him as a weapon and an attack dog. But how to bring this about? The dragon prince was mistrustful of sorcerer's and would just assume Shinnok was manipulating him.

But he tended to be more approachable to women. And Shinnok's sister was the perfect way to do it. Shinnok and Cetrion were both Elder God's, at least Shinnok had been before he was cast out by her, but his sister and him were opposites. Shinnok was the former Elder God of Darkness, Death, and Sin, while Cetrion was the Elder Goddess of Nature, Life and Virtue. They were polar opposites in personality as well. Cetrion was not dumb though. She could tell when he was manipulating her.

Still, Cetrion was a paragon of virtue and goodness. She still remembered when Outworld was teeming with life and wasn't the barren wasteland that is was now. She would also do just about anything to allow good to flourish, though she also believed in balance that their mother preached. Right now, the scales were tipped firmly in the corner of evil. If he could convince her to help Naruto discover his true origin's, she could bring him over to the light, at least for a bit. She could turn him into a better person, filled with those pitiful morals that Shinnok reviled and often mocked Cetrion and Raiden for having.

He could see it now. Cetrion would help him discover his origin's, Shao Kahn and Naruto would have a confrontation, Naruto would switch sides to Earth Realm, and then following the ensueing war between Naruto and Shao Kahn, both Outworld, Earthrealm, and the Elder God's would be too weak to stop him this time.

"I take it you have a plan, master," Quan Chi noted as his master finished his mental planning.

"Yes, my loyal servant. I do have something in mind." Shinnok smirked as he began to put his master plan to weaken Outworld and Earthrealm into action.

**Chapter End **

**So this is just a neat little experiment I thought I would try. I've seen a few NarutoxMK fics where Naruto is Shao Kahn or is related to Shao Kahn, but I haven't really seen any that have him be related to Onaga. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is what the harem looks like for the moment.**

**Confirmed Harem Members: Kitana(MK11), Jade(MK11), Sheeva(MK9), Skarlet(MK11-Red Rising Skin), Sindel(MK 11), **

**Maybe/Up for debate: Mileena, Cassie, Jacqui, Tanya, Cetrion(Default MK11 look),**

**Not happening: D'Vorah(she is a bug), Sonya( I don't want to interfere with Cassie's birth)**

**Son of the Dragon King**

**Chapter 2: Curiosity **

**Netherealm**

The Netherealm. A realm comparable to Hell that is spoken of in Earthrealm's most dominant religions. It seems to resemble an eternal volcanic "continent", containing many volcanoes and lava pits. Home to all demons and revenants. Millions of years ago, the fallen Elder God Shinnok was banished there. After ages of imprisonment, he was able to break free, taking over the realm in the process. He restructured the realm to bear some resemblance to Earthrealm, the world which he had long desired to make his own. He later used it as a staging ground for the invasion of Edenia, but found himself cast into the depths of the realm again after this invasion failed.

An intense glow of light appeared near Shinnok's citadel. Cetrion then appeared as the glow faded. As she landed on the balcony of her brothers Citadel, Shinnok was there to greet her.

"Hello, Sister" Shinnok greeted with a certain amount of venom.

"Shinnok," Cetrion greeted with no attempt to hide her disgust for him.

"Come now, Cetrion. Is that any way to treat your dearly beloved brother? It's only been several million years since you cast me down and sent me into the Netherrealm." Shinnok mocked, acting hurt.

"You were trying to restore the One Being, which would have destroyed all of reality. I could not allow that to happen. You brought this fate on yourself." Cetrion said.

"Yes, because you are all about those pretty little virtues and goodness, aren't you?" Shinnok mocked her.

"What do you want, Shinnok? Why did you want to meet?" Cetrion demanded impatiently.

"I take it you are aware of Naruto, the 'son' of Shao Kahn." Shinnok stated.

"You mean the son of Onaga and the daughter of Argus? Yes, I am aware." Cetrion said.

"Then that means you are aware that he doesn't know his true heritage, and the rightful ruler of Outworld is being used by Shao Kahn as a slave." Shinnok said smoothly.

"What do you care about the young man? You are pure evil. You don't have the ability to feel empathy or remorse of any kind." Cetrion said, causing Shinnok to frown.

Of the two of them, only Cetrion was unaware that they had been designed by their mother as opposites. Not that it really mattered. While siblings, both are bitter rivals, and Kronika's plans are that both of them keep existing and keeping balance of these essential aspects of the universe, having both of them fighting for eternity. Cetrion was unaware of this, but it did not matter, her very nature demanded she stand against Shinnok.

"Your right, I don't." Shinnok said as he turned around to walk away but then stopped. "Still, as long as he remains in Shao Kahn's service, Outworlds victory over Earthrealm and all the realms is assured. Now, if he were to somehow stumble onto his heritage, that might be enough to turn him from Shao Kahn."

"But of course, you don't have to take my advice." Shinnok said as he walked away, "After all, it's only Earthrealm."

Cetrion was left there, pondering on what she should do. '_My brother, schemer that he is, is up to something. He would never want me to help the young man if it didn't benefit him in someway. He likely hopes it will weaken both Earthrealm and Outworld in the long run. Still, it goes against my very nature. If Naruto stays on Shao Kahn's side, it will be disastrous for all the realms, yet turning him against Shao Kahn might tip the scales back in the Lights favor. I must ponder this.'_ With that thought, she teleported away from the Netherrealm to ponder her next move.

**Outworld**

**Some dark chamber**

Naruto walked into the chamber. In the middle of the chamber, was a single empty pedestal. AN empty pedestal that should have been holding a knife.

"My prince," came a soldier dressed in black armor came up to him. This was one of Naruto's Dragon Fang's, his personal army. He had thousands of them, many of them from the downtrodden peoples of Outworld. "We found this." The solider handed Naruto a six-pointed shuriken with a red center. He knew this shuriken well. Only one person in Outworld used this particular shuriken.

"And the Kamidogu?" Naruto asked, though he was certain he knew it's fate.

"Gone, My Prince. Likely with the traitor." The Dragon Fang said. "It seems that he had help." He then handed Naruto a medallion. A four pointed star on a black background.

"Havik," Naruto growled.

**Shao Kahn's Throneroom**

"You are certain of this?" Shao Kahn asked as Naruto and several others were gathered in the throne room.

"There were only several people that knew the location of the Kamidogu and all of them save for one are here. My men that were trusted to guard the Kamidogu were killed with Reiko's weapons and Havik left his medallion at the scene. A way of letting everyone know that he was responsible for this chaos." Naruto said.

"Why would this Havik want to steal the Kamidogu and why would Reiko ally with him?" Kitana wondered.

"Havik's a Chaosrealmer. All those ingrates care about is causing chaos for it's own sake, although normally, they are content to stay in their own realm. As for Reiko, well, one can only assume his jealousy of Prince Naruto finally got the better of him." Shang Tsung smoothly offered, as it was no secret that Reiko wanted to be Shao Kahn's heir. Reiko was Shao Kahn's biggest fanboy and it burned him that he was not the heir.

"It does not matter what his reason's are. He has betrayed me! And he must be hunted down before causes any damage to my grand plan for Earth Realm. We are still 3 win's away from being able to conquer it and I will not have him screwing it up. Naruto!" Shao Kahn called and Naruto knelt before him. "I am tasking you with hunting down Reiko and Havik. Bring me their heads."

"I will, father," Naruto responded, "With your permission, I would like to bring Jade and Skarlet with me on this hunt. Skarlet is a master of Blood Magic and thus, should be able to track the Kamidogu Reiko has once she gets a wiff of it and Jade is one of our best fighters. I trust my skills, but I may need backup for whatever surprises Havik might have."

Shao Kahn seemed to be in agreement with his choices, nodding his head. "Very Well. You may take them with you. Be Swift and merciless. Show that fool what happenes when someone betrays Shao Kahn."

Naruto was glad, as this meant he could hunt down Reiko quickly and kill him, therefore getting back to training and spending time with his women.

**1 week later**

'_Perhaps, in hindsight, this was not my best idea.'_ Naruto thought as he listened to Jade and Scarlet argue behind him, while behind them, 2 squads of his Dragon Fang's trailed behind them. He forgotten that these 2 still did not get along. An assassin for Shao Kahn, Jade has earned a reputation as an agile and stealthy warrior. Her family was Edenian nobility and served the emperor once he conquered their realm, giving Jade to him as tribute when she was a child. After years of rigorous training in the art of kombat, Shao Kahn awarded her the position of Bodyguard to Princess Kitana. Over the centuries she and Kitana have become close friends. And over the last several hundred years, they became even closer, since they both loved Naruto and slept with him.

Skarlet, the other hand, had been a street urchin until Naruto took pity on her and brought her into the palace. Naruto trained her and raised her up to be a strong warrior. However, Skarlet's body had been weak and so Naruto, against his better judgement, taught her blood magic that he learned from Shao Kahn. Reborn by his sorcery with an insatiable bloodlust and the power to feed it, her crimson cravings are rivaled by her desire for Naruto's praise and affection.

"You never could accept me," Skarlet accused Jade.

"Your lust for power sickens me." Jade said, in an admittedly stuck-up tone.

"Or perhaps it's because I'm not an Edenian?" Skarlet accused, as she felt that Jade looked down on her because she was just a street urchin before Naruto took pity on her.

"Enough!" Naruto said as they stopped temporarily. "I am not in the mood for your bickering. We will deal with this after I have both Reiko's and Havik's head's in a box, but until then, if you two cannot say anything that will contribute to this mission, then be quiet."

Both women shut up after his short outburst, neither one realizing that their arguing and bickering had irritated him so much. Both enjoyed Naruto's company for more than just physical reasons but he was not fun to be around when he was angry. So far, only Kitana was able to calm him down. So, for the sake of keeping him calm, they would keep their bickering for later.

They soon tracked Reiko and Havik to a small cottage near a beach of the Sea of Blood. A stone bridge connected that cottage to a temple with a humanoid dragon statue, of a god that Naruto did not recognize. Reiko and Havik appeared to be waiting for them, along with a dozen Mercenaries of the Red Dragon.

"Reiko", Naruto said as he, SKarlet and Jade dismounted from their mounts and got ready for a fight. Skarlet unsheathed her serrated dagger, Jade her bo-staff and Naruto his greatsword. The blade was long and thick, with a thousand ripples in it. It has a black, scaled handle with the cross guard having a black dragon head with red eyes on both sides of the crossguard. A red circular jewel is in the middle of the crossguard and a dragon head like the ones on the crossguard acts as a pommel. This is **Blackfyre.**

"Men, you take the Red Dragon goons. Jade, keep Havik busy. Skarlet, back her up. Reiko is mine." Naruto ordered. His men moved to engage the Red Dragon Mercenaries while Havik led Jade and Scarlet across the stone bridge and into the temple. Naruto moved to confront Reiko.

"I see we are still relying on others to fight our battles, Reiko." Naruto mocked as he cut down on Red Dragon merc that got in his way.

"Your skills are impressive as always, Prince Naruto." Reiko said with smug look, clapping his hands, and then cracking his knuckles as he prepared to fight. "How proud Shao Kahn would be to see me destroy you…and how utterly disappointed your father would be to see you fall, if he were here." Naruto noticed Reiko's eyes were glowing red, thanks to the empowerment of the Kamidogu.

"I don't know what you think you know, but Shao Kahn is the only father I know, and let's be honest here. We both know he only sees me as an attack dog. He wouldn't care if I dropped dead." Naruto was no fool. It wasn't that difficult to put together that Shao Kahn kept him around largely because he was so well loved by the people of Outworld. 90% of the people that were loyal to Shao Kahn, stayed loyal because Naruto was the heir. Many preferred the more honorable prince to the current Emperor.

"Are you so certain?" Reiko said like he knew something Naruto didn't and Naruto didn't like it one bit. "He never really told you were you come from, did he?"

"What do you know, Reiko?" Naruto wondered what he knew.

"Beat me, and I'll tell you. But it's not like your going to win." Reiko arrogantly said.

"A little too confident aren't you? You've always envied my status as Kahn's heir, but I've stayed there for nearly 10,000 years. Why do you think that in all that time, he has never considered replacing me?" Naruto asked.

"I supposed it doesn't matter." Reiko said as he pulled out his own hammer and swung at Naruto. Naruto parried his heavy swing away and sliced at Reiko's waist, parting flesh and spilling blood, but it wasn't as deep as it should have been. Naruto figured that was due to the blood magic the Kamidogu let him access.

Reiko swung his hammer to try to smash Naruto's head to bits but Naruto was able to parry him away. Naruto tried to slice Reiko's guts open but Reiko saw this and jumped back to avoid it. Reiko attacked Naruto again but his weapon was parried away and he narrowly avoided having his face sliced in half when Naruto swung his sword. Reiko blocked Naruto's next strike but found himself struggling to his surprise and forced Naruto away. Their weapons clashed again and Reiko was able to redirect the sword to the ground but Naruto backhanded him, causing blood to fly from Reiko mouth as he stumbled away.

'_How!?'_ Reiko wondered in shock and fear, not able to understand why Naruto was able to hurt him now that Reiko was empowered by the Kamidogu.

Naruto moved toward Reiko and swung **Blackfyre**, and Reiko tried to match his enemies power but this time, Naruto swung so hard that when their weapons met, the force Naruto generated made Reiko stumble back. Naruto swung **Blackfyre** in an upwards diagonal arc, and Reiko was able to block it again but the strength of Naruto's blow again forced him to backpedal. Naruto rammed his shoulder into Reiko's chest, forcing him to fall on his back. Naruto stabbed his greatsword again toward Reiko face and Reiko barely avoided the attack. Naruto stabbed toward the earth several times, Reiko managing to roll away and avoid the attacks every time. Reiko pulled himself to his feet and swung his hammer at Naruto's face while Naruto swung **Blackfyre** again, but this time, he had a different target than Reiko's head.

**Blackfyre** hit the wooden shaft of Reiko's warhammer, causing the head to snap off and fly away. Naruto swung the **Blackfyre** and sliced Reiko's left knee cap. Naruto stabbed Reiko all the way through in the stomach and while Reiko doubled over in pain, Naruto snagged the Kamidogu from Reiko's waist and pulled his sword out of Reiko's stomach. Reiko's wounds quickly sealed themselves.

Naruto grasped the Kamidogu in both hands and Reiko immediately began to feel himself weaken. '_Impossible! He's destroying it!?'_ Reiko thought. He had no chance against Naruto without the Kamidogu. He tried to get up but immediately fell back to his knees as one of the side-effects of using the Kamidogu was eventually suffering severe fatigue. Still he would not give up and threw a volley of shuriken at Naruto, only for a wall of red fire to be conjured in front of Naruto, the shuriken melting from the intense heat before they could reach him. With that, Naruto snapped the Kamidogu of Outworld in half, releasing a blast of red energy and the Kamidogu lost it's red glow, now reduced to an ordinary broken dagger.

Naruto stabbed **Blackfyre **into the ground and advanced on Reiko as the weakened Shao Kahn wannabe forced himself to stand up.

Reiko felt the wind forcibly pushed out of his lungs as Naruto did a low spinning back kick to his stomach. Left exhausted by the Kamidogu's energies leaving him and without his weapons, Reiko was nearly defenseless as Naruto began to pick him apart, his attacks breaking through Reiko's measly defenses.

A kick to the head stunned Reiko long enough for Naruto to grab him. The Prince of Outworld delivered two overhead punches; first with his left fist, followed by the right, before punching Reiko back with a flame-encased fist. Reiko was back on his feet, and was able to block several of his blows, but the cartwheel kick had broken through. He could feel his jaw cracking from the impact of Naruto's fist as he sent his into the air via uppercut. If that didn't break it, then the high kick to the jaw certainly did, not to mention the force of the blow fractured her skull.

Reiko fell back to the ground. He got back to his feet, woozy and weakening, and blocked Naruto's kick, but it broke through his guard and stunned him, setting him up for a hard kick to the face. Naruto then grabbed Reiko by the hair and slugged the Shao Kahn Wannabe, knocking him back several steps.

Naruto could had blasted him with his Dragon Flames, but he had a stroke in inspiration when developing a new technique, one what would rival his signature Flame Dragon Kick. Focusing his energy into his legs, Naruto propelled himself forward, feet first. Naruto pummeled Reiko's face with his feet, forcing him back with each blow, his legs emulating the motion of riding a bicycle as he kicked Reiko silly, the wannabe helpless as he was struck repeatedly. Naruto then stopped his attack and landed on his feet, grabbing the dazed Reiko and throwing him to the ground. As Reiko landed, his neck met the blade of **Blackfyre,** as it was still stabbed into the ground. Reiko's neck went a third of the way through the blade before it stopped, leaving him bleeding profusely.

"You wondered why I could hurt you while empowered by the Kamidogu? You wondered why, even with it, you had no chance of defeating me?" Naruto asked him as he advanced on Reiko. "It's for the same reason why Shao Kahn hasn't tried to replace me. It's not just because I have too many people that want me on throne after him. It because that in the 10000 years I've been alive, not one has been born that can match me!" With that, Naruto delivered a hard kick to Reiko's head, pushing his neck through the blade of his greatsword and fully decapitating him, ending Reiko's threat forever.

"Shit," Naruto said as he just remembered, "I forgot to ask him what he meant about my father."

"I hope those two haven't killed Havik yet. I have questions for him." Naruto told himself as he hurried to the temple over the bridge. He entered the temple to find another dragon statue like the one outside. He looked further to see Skarlet, with a scythe made of hardened blood, cut off Havik's head, who was being held in place by Jade.

"Ah good, I see I was worried for nothing." Naruto said as he approached them.

"Did you really doubt that we could succeed in defeating him?" Jade questioned.

"Considering your bickering, I was reasonably worried." Naruto said.

"Damn y-y-y-you," came a voice. Naruto looked to see Havik's head was still.

"That's not possible. He's still alive?" Skarlet said in wonder. Even with her and Jade begrudgingly working together, Havik had been a tough opponent, due to his unorthodox and chaotic fighting style, the fact that he healed from most injuries and pain just caused him pleasure. They had only really won by Skarlet cutting off his arms.

"We clerics o-of Chaos are not s-so easily k-killed," Havik groaned out.

"Well good, because I have some questions for you." Naruto said as his red flames burned Havik's body to ash to ensure no further surprises from the chaos cleric. Naruto picked up the head and brought it up to his eye level. "Go help the men finish up with the Red Dragon. I'll be along shortly."

Jade and Skarlet obeyed him and left the temple, leaving the prince and the cleric. "Now, what is this place?"

"Oh, this used to be the temple of Onaga. When he was still alive, many worshipped him like a god," Havik said.

"Who's Onaga? I have never even heard of him." Naruto demanded.

"He he he. Before S-Shao Kahn was the Emperor of Outworld, Onaga the D-Dragon King ruled Outworld. He was the first and only King that Outworld ever had. Onaga was the original one to come up with the idea of merging the realms together. He wanted to be a d-divine being but he was l-lazy when it came to conquering. He only c-conquered a few realms before he waited to conquer Edenia. But no matter his flaws with conquering, he was a nearly all-powerful being, and his army was invincible because he could always resurrect them if they died in battle. Shao Kahn was the divine protector of Outowlrd at the time and got his taste of conquest from Onaga. Shao Kahn grew tired of being in Onaga's shadow and poisoned him before killing him and taking Outworld's throne for himself." Havik said.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think provided Shao Kahn with the posion that weakened Onaga enough that Shao Kahn could actually kill him?" Havik said with a grin, even the Chaos magic that was keeping his head animated would fade in another minute or two and he would be fully dead.

Naruto let his arm down and began walking out when Havik spoke again. "You know, I just remembered. You were born during Onaga's reign."

Naruto pulled Havik's head back to his eye level. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember seeing you as a baby. You were born to a red-headed daughter of Argus during the last days of Onaga's reign." Havik said with a smile as he planted the seeds of chaos. Oh, it was going to be such magnificent chaos. It's too bad, he won't be around to witness it. "And now I shall tell you the truth of your mother. The reason Shao Kahn never talked about your mother is because he murdered her after she gave birth to you."

"What!?" Naruto said in shock as he wasn't expecting this. "If this is the truth, then why hide it from me!? Why murder my mother when she gave him an heir!?"

"For the same reason he treats you like an attack dog. He's not your real father." Havik revealed dropping another bombshell on Naruto.

"Then…who is?" Naruto demanded. Naruto wanted to believe that Havik was lying and just trying to stir up more trouble, but something told him that it was true. And that terrified him.

"It's…"Havik tried to finish but his voice failed him and the last of his life left him.

"No! You can't die yet, you haven't told me everything!" Naruto yelled at the head but it was not use. The magic that kept him alive was gone now.

Naruto, meanwhile was furious and in turmoil. He didn't normally believe what others said, but the feeling of warmth when he heard Havik talk of his mother or the famliarlity he sensed when talked about Onaga convinced Naruto that Havik might be telling the truth.

**On Hundred years later**

'_So, how do I find out what really happened?'_ Naruto thought as he thought of what Havik had told him while watching the Mortal Kombat Tournament transpire before him. Naruto needed more information before he made a decision on what to do. While he was sure Havik was telling the truth about the time of his birth, he needed to know more about Onaga and his mother before he did anything.

'_And it's not like I can talk to Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn about this.'_ Naruto thought. Shang Tsung would snitch to Shao Kahn if he talked to him and Shao Kahn couldn't be trusted either. If Kahn did kill Onaga and bury the truth of his existence, then he would ruthlessly suppress anything to do with Onaga or anyone looking into him.

'_What do I do?'_ Naruto wondered as he walked when a someone bumped into him.

"Forgive me, my prince, I didn't watch where I was going." The hooded man said. He was dressed like one of Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests.

"It's fine," Naruto said as he was on edge. They stayed there for a moment before Naruto said, "Remove your hood."

The man did so and removed his hood. He was an old man. "I have been searching for you for thousands of years, my prince."

"Who are you?" Naruto wondered.

"I am the last of the Shadow Priests of Onaga." The man said.

"That can't be, all of Onaga's priest's were killed by the poison Havik provided Shao Kahn." Naruto said.

"So, Havik told you about that, did he? It was a most disgraceful tactic. The pretender Shao Kahn didn't have the courage to face Onaga himself, so instead he poisoned my king and weakened him like craven, before ending his life." The priest said.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me." Naruto said.

"I take it that Havik was not able to tell you everything. This concerns you, my prince, because Onaga is your true father." The priest said and immediately, Naruto's hand was around his neck.

"I'm warning you. Do. Not. Lie. To me." Naruto said dangerously. He still was not convinced that Onaga was

"He is not lying, young Dragon," came a females voice. Naruto turned around to see a bright flash of light, before it died down and there stood the beautiful Cetrion.

"Cetrion," Naruto said in wonder, as an Elder God was now before him.

"Please let the elderly man go, Naruto. As he was your father's most faithful servant, so to is he yours." Cetrion said. Naruto put the man down, who coughed to regain his breath.

"Why are you and this man so convinced that Onaga was my father?" Naruto asked.

"Because he was. I know this because I was already millions of years old when Onaga came into power. Havik spoke the truth. He was the first and only king Outworld ever knew." Cetrion said. As the Goddess of Virtue, she was not capable of lying. Which meant that for Naruto, she was telling the truth.

"If you still don't believe me, let Shao Kahn's own memory speak for itself," Cetrion said as she waved her hand and a mirror of water appeared in front of Naruto, playing out a scene that happened many years ago.

**The Scene**

"**Kahn!"** Onaga bellowed from his throne room. His loud voice booming through the fortress. Even the guards themselves cringed and felt a tinge of pity for the advisor. But still, better him than them. Kahn groaned and went to see what the stupid reptile was yelling about now.

"Yes, mighty Onaga?" Kahn said respectfully keeping a healthy distance from Onaga's massive claws.

"**Have the chef's prepare a feast. There is much to celebrate this day!"** Onaga roared.

Shao Kahn held back his contempt. "May I ask what we are celebrating, O mighty Onaga?"

"**Why, nothing but our eventual conquest of Edenia. And the birth of my son and heir, Naruto, The Dragon Prince!"** Onaga bellowed. Shao Kahn grit his teeth in frustration. With an heir now, it would be much harder for Kahn to claim the throne after he killed Onaga. But maybe…yes, that would work. The poison he got from his ally Havik in Chaosrealm would kill the Shadow Monks as well. It was decided then. He would kill Onaga tonight.

**Scene End**

"It's true, then" Naruto breathed.

"Yes, Onaga is your true father." Cetrion said.

"And my mother? Who was she? What happened to her?" Naruto demanded.

"The details about your mother are sparse, but both I and Onaga's last Shadow Priest will help you discover them." Cetrion said as that was enough for one day, and she turned to leave.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto demanded of Cetrion.

"It's my duty to help all of those that have fallen from the light." Cetrion said. She would likely fall from the Elder Gods for helping Naruto back to the light, but it was necessary to ensure her brother does not win when the time comes. And if that wasn't enough, Naruto was a far cry from the man he used to be. A far cry from the man that gave Sindel the strength to endure her marriage to save her daughter and promised to protect Kitana after she was gone. Naruto needed to know everything about Kushina and Sindel, so that he would know that by helping Shao Kahm, the sacrifice of his first love would be in vain.

**Chapter End**


End file.
